Tiny Cat People (species)
Tiny Cat People, often abbreviated to just TCP, are small sapient creatures with cat-like features. There are two main varieties of TCP: Morbitian TCP, also known as "Physical TCP", which occur naturally all over the planet of Morbit; and Divine TCP, which are created by Players in the TCP Plane during Sessions. TCPs are notable for being one of the most diverse species on Morbit, as an individual TCP's appearance and abilities will always correspond to any single noun in existence. History WAX MADE THE TCP AND FLOODED THE EARTH WITH CUTENESS Biology Physiology When a TCP is first created it has a limited inherent knowledge of worldly things, actions, and concepts, but absolutely no practical knowledge or understanding of what these things actually mean. TCPs almost always have cat ear-like nubs, large rounded heads, mitten-like hands, and flat nub-like feet. They can have any body shape, and generally measure between 0 and 8 inches in height (1-20 cm), though certain typings and modifiers may be smaller or larger than this. Every TCP has eye-spots on their face, but these are only markings. TCPs, much like OBJ and headless Deities, do not possess normal vision, but instead have an inherent knowledge of the world around them at all times. TCPs have no organs, and thus no organic needs such as requiring food, rest, or water. Instead, a TCP's body is filled with a strange slime-like substance known as "fluid". TCP also generally lack bones, which can give them a high degree of flexibility depending on the exact material of their skin. Lifespan Both Divine and Morbitian TCP are ageless, and are functionally immortal so long as they avoid serious injury or excessive use of their abilities. Morbitian TCP, however, are extremely fragile in constitution, and are thus extremely easy to kill. When a Morbitian TCP dies they do not leave behind a corpse, instead exploding into a burst of shreds upon death. Reproduction TCPs are entirely asexual creatures, and unless their typing specifically corresponds to such they bear no genitalia or reproductive organs of any kind. Divine TCPs can only be created by Players in Sessions. Such TCP are created whenever a player presents the Void with a noun during certain points in the Session. Even then, only TCPs who "win" their Session have the option of leaving the TCP Plane and arriving on Morbit, making them rather rare. Morbitian TCPs, conversely, are created at a random place in the world whenever any sapient creature on Morbit thinks of a specific type of TCP, including TCP themselves. Thus, in addition to being extremely common in their native continent of Taverne, TCPs are found virtually all over Morbit, making them one of the single most invasive species ever created. Subspecies & Morphs TCPs have nine different "subspecies" and a virtually infinite number of individual morphs. Every TCP, Divine or Morbitian, has a single type which in turn corresponds to one of nine specific categories, both of which determining what an individual TCP's appearance as well as what it's abilities will be. Categories A TCP's category determines its general appearance, the general way its ability will function, and its overall health. There are currently nine known categories that a TCP can belong to: abstract,' body',' creature',' food',' form',' machine',' nature',' storage', and weapon. Abstract Abstract TCPs have a fairly bland appearance, compared to other categories of TCP. The only defining physical features they have are white eyespots with pupil-like markings, as well as simplistic physical markings. Abstract TCPs are the only TCP (outside of specific typings such as eyeball) who can have pupils. An Abstract TCP's ability, when activated, will send the TCP into an elevated, god-like state, in which they will grow extra arms, a halo, and stranger pupil-markings. In this state, an Abstract TCP's abilities will be able to affect other living creatures and the world around it (including Deities and Players). Body Body TCPs resemble body-parts and organs. They are naturally much larger than TCPs of other categories, typically measuring from 8 to 12 inches in height. Body TCPs also possess uniquely long necks and digitigrade legs. Body TCPs have the ability to spawn their typing in any surface around them. Creature Creature TCPs take on the traits of their typing in both appearance and behaviour-- meaning that a rabbit-type Creature TCP would both look and act like a rabbit. Creature TCPs aren't limited to just animals, but also encompass typings of actual people, roles and archetypes. A Creature TCP's abilities are limited to passive effects, and as such a Creature TCP's ability is always activated. (e.g.: a Dad-type creature TCP has an aura of fatherly authority which compels nearby TCP to prioritize listening to its commands and directions above all others.) Food Food TCPs have bodies comprised entirely of the food of their typing, with even their internal fluid being replaced. It is common for Food TCPs to have chunks of their body missing that reveal this change, though this doesn't appear to affect the mobility of such TCP in any noticeable way. Food TCPs can be partially consumed by other creatures for health and status effects, both negative and positive. This has only a minor effect on the Food TCP's health, and any Food TCP consumed in this manner will slowly regenerate the missing part of their body over time. Form Form TCPs encompass typings based off of shapes and materials. Their bodies are often composed solely of the material or shape of their typing in question. Form TCPs have the ability to change the properties of any object they touch to those of their typing. (e.g.: a silk-type Form TCP would have the ability to touch a wooden block and turn it into a silk block.) Machine Machine TCPs are somewhat robotic in appearance, often having an interface of some kind on their bodies. The effects of a Machine TCP's ability varies, but the use of their abilities always comes with some kind of cost. Nature Nature TCPs typically have bodies with semi-regular torsos, while the bottom half of their bodies resemble their typing. Morbitian Nature TCPs are also affected by the time of day and season. (e.g.: tree-type TCPs would lose and regrow their leaves, flower-type TCPs may close or open depending on sunlight, etc.) Nature TCPs have the ability to create their typing within the world or to otherwise terraform their typing into the land around them. Thus, Nature TCPs can be either very benign in their capabilities or quite powerful. Storage Storage TCPs are notable for having hollow cavities within their bodies. Their abilities are related to the act of storing items or living things inside of themselves, and anything stored within them will be subjected to a specific effect. (e.g.: A tent-type Storage TCP who stores a living creature inside of them using their Shelter ability would slowly regenerate the health of the creature for as long as it remained inside of the TCP.) With only rare exceptions, most storage TCPs are only able to store objects smaller than themselves within their cavities. (e.g.: a purse-type Storage TCP couldn't fit a tree inside of itself, but a hammerspace-type probably could.) Weapon Weapon TCPs typically have one or multiple body part that is replaced with the weapon of their typing. They are generally considered very dangerous. Weapon TCPs are naturally the most sickly and frail category of TCP, as the entirety of their internal bodily cavities are filled with the weapons/ammo of their typing. Weapon TCPs have the ability to spawn weapons/ammo of their typing at the cost of their health. Types For a list of all currently known examples of TCP types see: TCP Types A TCP's type can correspond to any noun in existence. Thus, there are a functionally infinite number of TCP types. Hybrid Types Hybrid types, occasionally referred to as mongrels, splices, and amalgams, are TCPs whose creation resulted from two or more types being spliced together-- usually by having someone take individual TCPs and literally force them together into a new composite being. Modifiers For a list of all currently known examples of TCP modifiers see: TCP Modifiers Modifiers are aberrations that allow for physical changes in a TCP. Just as a TCP's type can be almost any noun, a modifier can be almost any adjective. The scope of a modifier's changes to a TCP are typically mild or purely cosmetic. Every known modifier can manifest either externally, internally, or it can be expressed in both ways. External changes, also known as physical changes, are those which are simply changes to the TCP that can be seen with the eye (such as changed in texture and appearance). Internal changes, conversely, are changes to the TCP that cannot be seen with the eye and instead affect a TCP's ability, general aura, or disposition. (e.g.: a TCP with a "healthy" modifier would have external changes of a heartier physical build and more uppity disposition, as well as internal changes of having increased strength, stamina, and disease resistance.) Conditions For a list of all currently known examples of TCP conditions see: TCP Conditions Whereas modifiers are simple physical anomalies, conditions are more akin to ailments or illnesses. Most conditions are permanent. One of the more noteworthy conditions is the colossal condition, which results in a TCP growing to a physical size measured in actual feet rather than mere inches. Anomalies Within a given TCP type, it isn't uncommon for strange anomalies to occur that result in an individual looking slightly different from the standard. Examples of such anomalies include: abstract-style eyespots, fluid variation, and vocalization differences. Designer TCP A Designer TCP is a TCP that has been deliberately modified to have specific colour or shapes, and are generally sold for a high price as custom orders to the rich. Cultures & Societies Most TCPs are highly social creatures. When left to their own devices, TCPs will seek out other TCPs or creatures to interact with. Morbitian TCP Main article: Morbitian TCP On Morbit, TCP can be regarded as companions, pets, prey, livestock, pests, accessories, or toys, depending on the local culture. There are many industries on Morbit which rely on the utilization of a TCP's abilities, or in the creation of a specific type of TCP. While most cultures will agree that TCPs are sapient beings and should be afforded the rights of any thinking creature, the small size and strange natures of most TCP can often lead to them being treated as animals or objects by other species. Colossal TCP TCPs with the colossal condition have an unusual position in most Morbitian societies. Divine TCP Main article: Divine TCP ???? Languages TCPs speak weird rin help tcp's are said to be universally understood via morbitian common in a way likened to characters that speak nonsense and are understood. Though that may just be morbitian asemic language. Anyway their speech is a series of noises related to their type typically, like a broom being sweeped. Notable TCP * All TCPs - All TCP are good and noteworthy. Category:Species Category:TCP Category:Sapient Species Category:Taverne Species